


[Insert Cliche Christmas Title Here]

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Christmas, M/M, Purple Shirt of Sex, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff for the holidays! John and Sherlock exchange presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Insert Cliche Christmas Title Here]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com/post/14630973255/)

A large box, 2 square feet in garish red wrapping paper, sat under the tree next to a smaller cylindrical object wrapped in Police Crime scene tape. Both waiting, no, begging to be opened. John and Sherlock had agreed to exchange presents for the holidays, and it seemed Sherlock’s wrapping skills were lacking so he’d chosen something easy. John had chuckled quietly to himself when it had first been put out, amused at how purely Sherlock it was. The man had probably stolen the tape from a crime scene.

 _I should be glad Sherlock put any effort into wrapping it at all,_ John had thought to himself, shaking his head. John had wrapped his present so that Sherlock would have no idea what it was. He couldn’t. Bubble wrap, packing peanuts. He had even thrown in some fishing weights to throw the detective off more. Christmas day, and John had made sure Sherlock wouldn’t have a clue.

Moving the presents over to the table, John stood expectantly while Sherlock sat on the couch, his eyes alight with excitement. Sherlock looked at the box like it was a challenge. Picking it up, long fingers gentle, he shook it slightly, tilted it several different ways, and then smiled in victory.

“Oh, a new riding crop! Fantastic, John. My other one was getting so worn.”

“Sherlock,” John exclaimed, half disappointed and half exasperated. “How did you…?!” Sherlock only dignified the question with a look easily read by his companion as “Oh come now, John. I’m me,” as he removed the object from its container. John rolled his eyes, sat on the couch, and let out a mild sigh.

“I don’t…I thought I’d be able to fool you this time. Doesn’t it bother you, already knowing?” Sherlock looked at John and back at the riding crop in his hand.

“All I care about,” he drawled, running a long finger up the length of the stiff black leather, “is that I have a new riding crop…” His disappointment forgotten, John’s eyes followed Sherlock’s hand intently. “Never been used…” He continued, his light eyes darkening. “And it needs to be worked in somehow…”

John’s eyes snapped up to Sherlock’s, his lips curling into an ardent smile. And then his mouth was on the detective’s, crashing down and following as Sherlock was knocked backwards from the impact.

 _.4 seconds,_ Sherlock thought as John and his other senses threatened to overtake him. _That’s a new record._

“Wait,” Sherlock gasped out as John allowed him a breath, moving his lips in a distinctly downwards direction, not wanting the other man to stop, but not thinking it was fair. “Don’t you want to open your present first?”

“I am,” John grinned wolfishly, ripping open Sherlock’s purple shirt. “I’ll open the smaller one later.”


End file.
